The present disclosure generally relates to the recovery of computer systems and, in particular, to entering a recover mode.
Computing devices (e.g., desktop computers, laptops, tablets, smart phones, mobile devices, servers, etc.) generally operate using a combination of firmware and software that is configured to execute on the hardware of a particular computing device. The set of firmware and software (e.g., the operating system) that is used to operate the computing device may be referred to as an operating image for the computing device.
Various situations may occur where it is desired to replace or repair an operating image being used by a computing device. For example, a user may wish to update or repair the computing device's operating system, main processor firmware, or embedded controller (EC) firmware. To repair the operating image, it may be necessary for the computing device to enter a recovery mode, during which the operating image may be repaired or replace using a recovery image (e.g., a set of firmware and software that can be used to replace or repair the computing device's operating image).